


Hidden Curriculum

by iNappy



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School Teachers, Blackmail, Diva and Catty Loki, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Obadiah is a dick, Romance, Tony has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iNappy/pseuds/iNappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is the new teacher at Phil Coulson High. He meets some people, develop some friendships, but can he overcome his Father's shadow, and his right hand man Obadiah Stane? Will his friendships remain when they find out the real reason why he's there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is my first real stab at an Avengers AU. I haven't done a multipart fic... ever. Or I never finished it. And depending on the feedback, will encourage me or discourage me to finishing it.
> 
> This will be posted as I write it. Currently i'm working on the second chapter. i wont post a chapter without working on the following one. 
> 
> This was inspired by batty4u's [An Idiot's Guide To a Higher Education](http://archiveofourown.org/series/17911)
> 
> I love it and love what's written so far. {{go read it if you haven't! She's on a hiatus, and will update it soon!}}
> 
> As always, critique is good, hate isn't, and beta'd by me/unbeat'd

"This would be the Science building. All the sciences are here as well as your class Mr. Stark." Tony gaze fell upon the unruly hair of his 'tour guide'. It was curly and messy and looked like it hadn't seen a comb in the better part of a few days. And then there was his outfit. The suit he wore seemed to be hastily put on, as if he was running late and needed to put on clothes to be decent. And the man himself seemed a bit nervous and shifty.

But this man had a PhD so he wasn't an idiot. He just couldn't pull himself together. 

"Right. Science building. Were the tech takes place. Gotcha." Tony gave the man a smile. "Those buildings over there," Bruce pointed over Tony's back. "Are where the Math classes take place.” He started walking again and Tony quickly followed behind. "That's the auditorium, obviously. These here next to it is the Drama and Art building. Parallel there's English. Behind that is History and Languages." 

At this point the pair was standing in a very open walkway. They choose to give up on walking around the school; Leaving Bruce to point at each building, and relate what’s taught there. "Further down is all a bit jumbled. A little bit of everything. Obviously where you see the track is where we torture the kids into being 'healthy'." Bruce grinned. "We hav-"

"You know you should do that more often." Tony interrupted. "You seem a bit tense. Smiling and laughing; it suits you Dr. Banner." he grinned. Bruce fell silent for a moment before smiling bashfully. "We have different sports teams; Basketball, football, soccer, water polo, and wrestling. And last year we started an Archery team. A man named Clint Barton started that up." A soft smile was brought to Bruce’s face at that.

"Brilliant! What we all need; horny teenagers hopped up on sugar with pointy things. Remind me to stay the hell away from the gym." Tony replied easily. Bruce laughed at that before returning his gaze at the school. "And that's it. The school is old and slightly run down, but it’s not a bad school. 

Tony gazed around and silently agreed. Phil Couslon High wasn't going to win any awards on beauty. Not like his old school, named after his father. There was a bit of tagging on the wall; the grass was uneven and unkempt. It was older too. Most schools were the indoor kind. This one was set in open air. It lack the sleekness of Howard Academy, it was almost the polar opposite of what he was used to for years at that other school.

A soft sigh escaped his lips; it must have sounded upsetting because Bruce stepped into his peripheral smiled. "I know it's not Howard Academy but it's a good school Mr. Stark-"

"I know I know; it’s a change but still.” He spoke over Bruce, not wanting the man to believe he was turning his nose up towards the school. He gripped Bruce's shoulder and smiled, "New beginnings and all that stuff right?" he gave the shy man another grin. "So school starts in a week right?"

\---

"Hey! Mr. Stark." Bruce called as he saw Tony walk into one of the teachers lounge. Tony gave the man a wave and wandered over. "Bruce, how many times do I have to say that my name is Tony." he grinned and patted his colleague on the shoulder. "Well we're at school so I thought- Formal you know." he finished with another bashful smile. The pair had been emailing and talking back and forth for the past week. They grew friendlier and friendlier with each other.

They both loved physics and science and could go back and forth for hours just science babbling. They both enjoyed blueberries, and had a similar taste in movies. So they hit it off almost right away. They were still new to each other, but Tony was glad he had one person in his corner.

"Allow me to introduce Thor Odinson." Bruce gestured towards his side and Tony had to double take. This man wasn't a teacher, he was a God and huge. Tony himself was about 5'11, this guy is had to be pushing 6'2 or more. Tony reached out blindly to shake his hand. His brown eyes never once landing on the same surface of Thor's body. He knew he was gawking, Tony knew it was rude. But logic flew out of the window for him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Anthony Stark! Bruce has informed me you are the new Computer Science teacher at our school."

Huge, blonde, and not clearly not American. Hat accent though, Tony couldn't pinpoint it. European... somewhere. Tony simply nodded, "Uh. Yea. Um. I switched from Howard Academy." he spoke, a bit dumbfounded. He wondered a bit about Bruce. How did meek and sweet Bruce know this man? How did their social circles pan out? "Wonderful! I teach in the Science building as well. You shall fit in grandly!" he grinned. Tony nodded once again, before it slowly clicked. This huge blonde actually taught something that wasn't hot to look hot?

"Wait what? You teach a _science_ course?!"

Bruce inwardly flinched at Tony's words. But before he could scold Tony, Thor spoke up for himself. "You are shocked that someone who has my outward appearance could do something that requires higher thinking. I am not angry with you. It is a common misconception. Most would think of me as a model. Flattering, but couldn't be further from the truth." Tony stared, mouth slightly opened. "I teach Psychology. Just so you know, I am like everyone else on the planet; multi-layered." he finished with a smirk. Thor was clearly happy to one-up Tony.

Well that took all the shock out of Tony's face. He mumbled a soft apology. Tony really didn't want to get on his bad side. "But I also am the director of the wrestling team." he beamed. "So the muscles do help." The trio chuckled at that. Easily breaking the tension in the air. 

Right as the normalcy returned the door opened and Thor visibly brightened once again. "Brother! Steven, please meet our new friend!" he cried happily. Tony turned around and gaped once again. There were two newcomers, once raven haired man, and one blond Adonis. And Tony didn't through that phrase around. Bruce waved at the two as the came over, "Good Morning." he chirped. 

"Anthony, this is my brother Loki Laufyeson, and Steven Rogers. Brother, Steven; this is Anthony Stark." He gestured to each other and smiled profusely at the new group. Tony gave his winning smiled to the two just as Bruce chimed in. "Oh um. Loki teaches Drama and puts on plays, and Steve is the Fine Art teacher." he nodded. He waited a beat before adding, "Mr. S- Tony teaches Computer Science." Bruce knew that Tony would want to know where everyone was situated, organizing them away in his head.

Tony shook each of the hands, and tried hard not to linger on Steve's grip. That would be awkward. "New? It's nice to meet you Mr. Stark." Steve said politely. "Nice to meet you too-the both of you." he added quickly. Tony noticed that Loki seemed like the kind of man that would cut you down in a heartbeat, without breaking a sweat, and Steve seemed as wholesome as apple pie. And Tony loved some apple pie definitively with ice cream on top. "So... you two are related?" Tony eyed Loki and Thor, confused.

Thor laughed, "Yes, many are confused by me and my brother. We are related-" Thor stopped as Loki interrupted him; "Not by blood. I'm adopted. It's so much easier just to say it like that brother. Don't confuse the poor man." Loki flipped some hair from his shoulder. Thor laughed. "Yes that seems easier brother." Thor patted his brother shoulder. 

Loki turned his icy stare towards Tony, and smiled. "So you're a new teacher, how are you a new teacher at your age?"

Ouch.

"Brother; be nice.” Thor scolded. Loki simply shrugged. "It's just a question. No harm meant." Tony gaped a bit before collecting his mind, "Transfer from another school; Howard Academy." he smiled politely. "It was obvious your school needed the help of a trained professional" he smirked. Loki laughed, "So lucky! Picking up a magnet school's scraps." he replied bitterly. "Scraps?! Listen here twiggy-".

"You're both too old to be acting like this. You're high school teachers, not students." Steve rolled his eyes. Loki scoffed, Thor nodded, Tony sighed and Bruce concerned himself with his tea.

"Wait." Steve said suddenly. "Howard Academy? Howard Stark Academy?" he questioned. Tony knew where this was going. He felt the cold dread creep up his spine but kept his face neutral. Contrary to belief, he didn't want to name drop. He didn't want to bring up these skeletons yet. But there was no way with the way he looked, and his last name. "The one and only." He shoved his hands into his pockets; hoping to hide the shaky hands.

"Are you related to the namesake?" Steve asked. Tony wanted to say that 'Stark' was a common last name. That it was all a coincident. But he just couldn't lie when those baby blues were pointed at him. "..Yep. Howard's my father." The group grew silent, simply staring at the man.

"What can I say? I needed to get away from the old man's shadow. Become my own individual." he rolled his shoulders. "Most people figured I was there because of my name. Gotta prove myself, we all gotta start somewhere." he shrugged. The lie felt right, like it was something he would do. But that wasn't even close to the truth. It seemed like everyone believed it. And that's all that mattered. 

"Can't find any shame in that." Steve smiled. Thor clapped his hand against Tony's shoulder, and Bruce smiled at him. Loki gave a shrug, "Well shit, we didn't need your life story." Loki added. Tony laughed at that, he didn't know what else to do. It worked, and he was relieved.

The men agreed that at lunch, they would agree to get together in Bruce's classroom. Tony was grateful for them. They seemed to generally like Tony and want to get along with him. It was already radically different then his old school. So that's a winning situating right?


	2. A Peaceful Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys get together for a peaceful lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up and I'm currently working on three. This took longer than I thought. I'm going in a different direction that I originally planned. So this might be longer than expected.
> 
> Hopefully you're enjoying this so far. <3

"So how do you like your students Tony?" Bruce asked as he picked through his salad. Tony grabbed a piece of his sushi, and waved it around a bit before chomping. "Some students-"

"Tony! You're spewing rice everywhere!" Bruce scolded and began brushing it off his desk. Tony didn't seem bothered, but decided to finish swallowing before responding. "Good actually; I think they were wowed with Dum-E. How they were wowed with that piece of junk I haven't the slightest." He shrugged a bit.

"I am glad to hear your students are not giving you a hard time." Thor spoke as he entered; Followed by Loki. The men all greeted before settling down once again. "Thanks. Most students try to eat the new guy. Glad to not have any bite-marks.” he winked. "So where's goldilocks?" he questioned. They were obviously missing one blond Adonis and Tony would be the one to point it out.

"Goldilocks?" Steve questioned as he entered. Tony turned to face him and pointed his chopsticks at Steve's hair. "Blonde." he said simply. Steve nodded, "I get it." His spoke; face frowning a bit. Steve sat down next to Loki. The men sat in a straight line at Bruce's desk. Bruce sat in the middle, Tony sat next to him, Thor sat next to Tony, Loki on the other side of Bruce, and Steve on the other side of Loki. 

"What is a Dum-E?" Thor questioned as he ate his lunch. Loki opened his mouth but was immediately shushed by Steve's voice. "Don't answer that Loki." Loki huffed a bit, a smirk on his face. Thor only frowned, "I did not mean it that way. Tony referred to a 'dum-e' that silenced his students." Tony picked through his sushi and gave a limp shrug, "A robot I built." he answered before grabbing a piece of inarizushi and biting down on it.

“…”

"You _built_ a robot?" Steve asked dumbfounded. Tony looked away from his food to see everyone staring at him. Well not Bruce of course. Tony mentioned his robots to the man in an email after they met. So it didn't come to as a shock to the other teacher. "Yea?" he blinked. "I built him when I was 4 and haven't had the heart to dismantle the disobedient thing." he stabbed at his food before setting it down. The stares didn't dissipate so he sighed, "I was bored as a kid, so I built him. I occasionally tinker with junk." 

Thor grinned and clapped a hand over Tony's shoulder, "Wonderful." he answered honestly. "Not many minds are bright enough to build machines! And at that age!" Tony gave the larger man a half smile, "Why thank you Thor. I appreciate your words." he laughed. "Well if you're good with tinkering with wires, maybe you can help me out? The lights in the Auditorium keep flickering in and out." Loki poked at his food, frowning. "I've been speaking to Fury about it and he keeps saying that he'll get someone to help me out, but I think it's a load of bullshit." he frowned.

"That's not nice Loki, Nick has a lot of things to do with the school, and he can't help everyone." Steve chimed in. "No but he always seems to help out Barton's Archery Team, and Thor's Wrestling Team, and the Football team and Basketball." he sniped. "And how long has it been since you've had decent tools Steve?" Loki asked. Steve shrugged, "Those things bring money to the school. More and more people will buy tickets to games to watch our team win." 

"I hate to side with Loki… but Nick does seem to like sports over everything else. My class is down to its last few microscopes. It's hard to teach when everyone has to take turns on a microscope." Bruce suddenly turned towards Tony, "That's what I was going to ask you too. How did you manage in your class? I mean with the computers here." he corrected. Tony made a very rude noise before angrily chewing on some food. "These computers almost gave me a heart attack. I had to struggle through my _syllabus_! I'm going to have to do something about this this weekend." He pushed away his finished food and crossed his arms. "Do you really believe that load of crap Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve's eyebrows rose as he gawked at Tony. "'Cuse me?" he questioned. "I mean that bull about the teams bring money to the school. I mean yea, that's a real thing." He quickly corrected himself as he say Steve's mouth opening. "But Loki said he was the drama teacher, don't kids go to plays here? And I'm sure there's a science tea-" The look from Bruce was enough. "Okay no Science team. Okay. Alright. Make one. You can show Nick that there are other things then sports that bring in money. And then there are fundraisers."

"And where are we going to get the money for all of that Stark?" Steve asked. "Everything your saying cost money to begin with. You can't just pull these things out of the air." Steve waved his hand; angry. "I don't know if you noticed, but this isn't Howard Stark Academy. People don't just line up to give us money. We make do with what we have." he snapped. 

"And with that; struggle with sending these kids out in the working world. How many do you plan going to college if they don't have any extracurriculars? How can they plan for their future when they're being held down in the present?"

"The students who actually want to go to college make it work out! They'll apply for scholarships and loans. They'll do the hard work needed to be what they want!"

"And the other kids just what Steve? Crash and burn? Just smoke all their brain cells to death? If we don't give everyone a fighting chance, why even both being teachers Steve! Why should we only help those who want it? What about those who need it?!”

"You both bring up good points." Bruce spoke softly, eyes moving from man to man. Thor nodded, "Yes! You both want what is best for the children, most commendable." he smiled. Steve and Tony both relaxed in their chair, "I'll help Loki. I'll meet you after school and check them out." he said softly. Loki brightened, "Thanks." he chirped, clearly unfazed by the fighting.

Steve was the first to leave from lunch, claiming he had work to do. Loki followed after and so did Thor. Leaving Bruce alone with Tony. "Hey… Go easy on Steve." Bruce spoke softly. Tony whipped around angrily, "What?! Easy on him! He's the one who jumped down my throat for trying to help!" he snapped. Bruce gently placed a hand on Tony's forearm. "Just be nice to each other is what I'm asking Tony. We're all friends here; fights are very rare between us. Don't fly off the handle so soon.” he smirked.

Tony laughed and patted the hand on his shoulder, "No promises Brucey." he smiled.


End file.
